<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Съедобное-несъедобное by Knizhnik, Reymas, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091249">Съедобное-несъедобное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik'>Knizhnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas'>Reymas</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021'>WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Grimdark, WTF Kombat 2021, White Angels, underhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В подулье все едят всех. Люди тварей, твари — людей, а Император — слишком далеко, чтобы прислать тех, кто защитит от тварей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Съедобное-несъедобное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанатский орден Астартес.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241057">Иллюстрация-продолжение.</a><br/>Другие работы по этому же ордену находятся по тегу White Angels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="high-wheels">
  <p><br/>
Тихо — это когда вокруг только привычные звуки. Звуки разбивающихся капель, низкое гудение сверху. Там наверху, говорят, огромные строения и много-много людей, не таких, как он. Сбоку и снизу шум машин — туда ходить не надо, там иногда бывают верхние. Там огромные, даже увидеть за раз нельзя, трубы и механизмы. Они держат на себе мир сверху, чистят воду, дают воздух — так Граку рассказывали.<br/>
Ему много что рассказывали, в том числе то, что где-то далеко вверху нет потолка, но есть ничто, пустота, и там ядовитое все — и воздух, и свет.<br/>
Это все там. Туда Граку не выбраться. А здесь не тихо, он слышит какую-то тварь!<br/>
Грак сидел на краю вентиляционного канала и вслушивался в тяжелые шаги. К ним идет многоногое чудовище, одно из тех, которые едят людей. Целиком. Он видел.<br/>
Но этих чудовищ тоже можно было есть, если успеть отрезать им голову. Грак сжал в руках перемотанный веревкой и клейкой лентой резак. Его живот, казалось, урчал сильнее механизмов, голодные спазмы уже прошли, оставив слабость. Привычно.<br/>
Тварь вышла из-за поворота. Незнакомая. Похожая на огромного человека. Она шла прямо на него. Это человек? Если это человек, то его тоже можно съесть!<br/>
Подумав, Грак бесшумно последовал за ней. Тварь слишком большая, она не протиснется в большинство коридоров, так что ее путь можно предсказать. Можно обойти известными ему проходами. Чудовище не пройдет здесь, между баков и станков. Острый край металла здесь обдирал даже таких тощих, как Грак, а гудение заглушало тяжелые шаги того, кого он преследовал.<br/>
Это была бронированная тварь, и конечностей у нее было всего четыре. Белая с красным, в блестящей чешуе, с горящими глазами, она передвигалась в иногда разбавляемой далеким светом темноте коридоров. Но его слышать она не должна! Что услышишь, если ты сам так гудишь?<br/>
Только зачем она идет в ту сторону? Оттуда лезут твари. Те, которые на людей даже и не похожи. Сейчас она наткнется на стражей. На тех, кто территорию обходят. И если кто-то умрет в бою, Граку достанется мясо! Главное, чтобы вторая тварь сама не съела. Но если ослабеет, можно будет добить или отпугнуть!<br/>
Интересно, оно вкусное? Те твари, которые похожи на людей, вкусные, а многолапые часто ядовиты. Может, просто мутант, они бывают большими — ну, не здесь, здесь они не пройдут и не прокормятся.<br/>
Грак выбрался через прореху в стене обратно в коридор. Здесь даже свет кое-какой горел, слабый, но всегда. А впереди был тупик. Ну как тупик, для Грака нет, но громадное чудище просто не пройдет! Твис как-то добыл взрывчатку и устроил здесь засаду на людей Доммы, и проход искорежился, вспучившись во все стороны. Грак бы пробрался, хоть и оцарапавшись — но это ерунда, он не слаб, не из тех, у кого от мелкой царапины все воспаляется и они умирают в горячке! — а тварь что? Стоит. Думает.<br/>
Из-за острых обломков по воздуху плавно выплыла другая тварь — одна голова и шея, жесткие, клыкастые. Они визжат, они всегда визжат! Грак отшатнулся, зажимая уши.<br/>
Боль прошла по мозгу, как ни зажимай уши, скрючившись в маленькой нише. Но даже через нее Грак расслышал взрыв. Они схватились!<br/>
И еще один, и еще…<br/>
Потом стало тихо.<br/>
Не обращая внимания на звон в ушах, Грак поднялся и выглянул. Есть! Тварь-многолапая — вот это пятно с кусками кости, а тварь-человек лежит!<br/>
Надо быстрее, а то если живой и очнется?!<br/>
Такое многолапое есть совсем нельзя, в них почти нет мяса, а кости горькие и ядовитые. Да и разбросало… Даже добивать не надо. Хорошо. А эту как вскрыть?!<br/>
Сочленения всегда самые уязвимые, вот тут, наверное, на шее можно…<br/>
Грак вставил резак под то, что наверняка было шлемом, и надавил, пытаясь пропилить жесткую гофру. Идти не хотело, резак плохой! Он навалился сильнее, всем весом.<br/>
Ну, он это не утащит, надо поскорее вскрыть и добить. Тут столько мяса!<br/>
Когда запястье что-то перехватило, Грак даже дернуться не успел. Он в механизм попал?!<br/>
Тварь вставала, держа его за руку. И никакие попытки биться не могли сдвинуть эту хватку даже на щепотку!<br/>
Грак взвизгнул, пытаясь вывернуться, и второй рукой с резаком полоснул по броне — но лезвие не оставило на белом даже царапины. Сожрут! Теперь его сожрут! Пусти, тварь! Руку отрезать себе? Так не успеет…<br/>
Все. Встал. Встал и держит, вблизи совсем огромный, люди такими не бывают, пусти меня, пусти, чудовище! Айииии, больно, запястье захрустело от рывков, вывихнутое, но это тоже не помогло!<br/>
Еще раз отчаянно взвизгнув, Грак потерял сознание.<br/>
Когда он очнулся, под животом было что-то широкое, гладкое и жесткое, на спине лежала тяжелая балка, а мир постоянно качался. Грак открыл глаза. Он только что стоял и рвался, а сейчас… Он знает эти коридоры, тварь уже далеко ушла. С ним!<br/>
Его не сожрали. Тащат. Будет кормить детенышей. У тварей есть детеныши, маленькие такие. Грак попытался соскользнуть с плеча и просочиться вон в ту такую заманчивую щель, но тело не слушалось, а рука слишком крепко держала.<br/>
Как же страшно. Он не хочет быть съеденным! Нет-нет-нет!!! Император не спасет, здесь нет Его света, полагаться можно только на себя, но он сам себя подвел. Зачем он полез, не проверив! Как же он хочет домой. Там тепло, туда не протискиваются даже взрослые люди, там безопасно! Император, пожалуйста, в чем мы виновны?! Что мы сделали не так? Что? О нас забыли, мы дрались с этими тварями, сколько могли, и никто не слышал ни молитв, ни угроз, ни просьб!<br/>
Может быть, Его просто… нет?<br/>
Грак тихо всхлипнул, снова пытаясь вырваться.<br/>
И сжался от грохота, не сразу различив в глухом, устрашающе глубоком голосе слова.<br/>
— Замри. Ты нужен для допроса.<br/>
Тварь-как-человек умела говорить, как человек? Некоторые умели, но не голосом. Очень опасные. Что они хотят у него узнать? Ой…<br/>
Их закрытые стоянки, куда не добирались твари и о которых твари не знали. Там люди, там свои!<br/>
Нет! Я не дамся тебе!<br/>
Император, не знаю, есть ли Ты, но пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто отвлеки его, я все сделаю сам!<br/>
Грак уцепился здоровой рукой за свисающий оголенный провод и попытался засунуть его в сочленения брони. Разряд больно ударил в руку, заставив снова потерять сознание.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Мальчишка был мельче всех норм и казался хрупким, и Клавдий был осторожен, вырубая его. Тычок не туда — и человек умрет, а с ним — и актуальные карты проходов подулья улья Харвос, зараженного генокрадами.<br/>
И подульевик слишком быстро пришел в себя. Попытка ткнуть оборванным искрящим проводом в броню закончилась тем, что он сам получил током и обмяк.<br/>
Отчаянный. Нет, ну совершенно отчаянный!<br/>
Он там еще жив? Или все, искать другие варианты? Клавдий остановился проверить, прислушался к телу на плече.<br/>
Нет, жив. Оглушен, и сильно, сердце вздрагивает неровно, но бьется. Такие — очень крепкие, хоть и пропитанные ядом своего места рождения, но выносят его условия.<br/>
Теперь нужно донести его уже. И объяснить, чтобы перестал сопротивляться.<br/>
От кого он так отбивается? Очевидно, от врага. Что знают люди глубокого подулья об остальном мире? Обычно почти ничего, только их бесконечные коридоры, только свои и враги — а враги все, кто не свои.<br/>
Братья выбрали для своего расположения огромный зал заброшенной фабрики. Они не заявляли о себе открыто, собираясь нанести удар внезапно, насколько возможно.<br/>
Мальчишку Клавдий передал сервам, сам же быстро доложил братьям и сел править карту подулья. Он сам видел довольно много, но ему не разведать столько, сколько знает тот, кто родился в этих проходах. Знания Клавдия закончились даже раньше, чем пришла серв и сообщила, что мальчишка очнулся. О нем позаботились, поставили капельницу, вправили запястье, привязали к постели.<br/>
Войдя, Клавдий снял шлем, чтобы мальчишка мог видеть его лицо. Возможно, оно все же будет пугать меньше шлема?<br/>
Нет, Клавдий не был искалечен шрамами, как некоторые более опытные братья. Следы боев легли на его лицо бледными линиями, а не рытвинами и канавами. Но все люди, которые раньше не видели ни его, ни его братьев, смотрели по-разному.<br/>
Пришедшее от крови Великого Ангела не может быть позором. Даже если это нарушение работы меланохрома, омывающее кровью всех Белых Ангелов, смывающее все цвета, кроме красного. Белые волосы, мраморная, как у Гвардейцев Ворона, кожа. Полностью залитые священной кровью Сангвиния глаза, алые, с чуть более багровым зрачком.<br/>
Мальчишка смотрел на него настороженно, взгляд бегал от него к работающим вокруг смертным сервам. В его подулье никогда не рассказывали об Ангелах Императора? Или рассказывали… Но не то.<br/>
— Я — Клавдий Димурос, боевой брат Ордена Адептус Астартес Белые Ангелы, — заговорил Клавдий, глядя на мальчишку. — Именем Императора Человечества, человек — нам нужны твои знания.<br/>
Он хоть понимает низкий готик, или диалект подулья ушел слишком далеко? Кажется, не ушел. Его поняли… Но это не успокоило.<br/>
Не отдаст. Не расскажет. Очевидно по сигналам тела. Сжатые зубы, упрямый взгляд, напряженные плечи. А этот подульевик мог быть очень и очень настойчив, Клавдий уже видел.<br/>
Ну что ж, у них есть метод проще и быстрее, чем пытки или убеждения.<br/>
— Брат Радеро, прошу тебя, подойди, — окликнул Клавдий.<br/>
Библиарий вынырнул из соседней комнаты тихо, несмотря на броню. Глянул на мальчишку, на Клавдия.<br/>
— Он лишь боится, — очень мелодичный и спокойный голос. Радеро был без шлема, на нагрудник брони спадала грива белых косиц, на концах опаленных красным. — Он полагает, что мы — ксеносы, желающие добраться до людей, чтобы съесть их. Кто выдаст ксеносам своих братьев?<br/>
Такие находились, конечно. Но не этот.<br/>
Клавдий кивнул и отступил, давая библиарию подойти ближе. Пусть Радеро его уговаривает.<br/>
Брат сначала замер, глядя в темные глаза. Потом начал читать молитву.<br/>
<i>Славим Императора, ибо Он — это Свет. Почитаем Императора, ибо Он — это мудрость. Живем во имя Императора, ибо Он — это жизнь. </i><br/>
В голосе Радеро была несвойственная Астартес других Орденов мягкость, он шел плавно, уговаривающе. Что-то происходило между этими двумя, окутывая их легким холодом, глаза Радеро сияли верой и кровью.<br/>
Мальчишка вздрогнул, отвернулся и крепко зажмурился, пытаясь сморгнуть слезы. Радеро улыбнулся. Он не забирал силой, он убеждал.<br/>
— Нам не нужна плоть твоих братьев. Нам нужны проходы к логовам тварей, их расположение. Мы планируем прийти к ним карающим огнем, выжечь эту мерзость из владений Императора. Мы уже собираемся. Помоги нам. Где твари? Сколько их? Как к ним можно добраться? Думай о тварях. Что бы ты сделал, если бы ты мог прийти туда и всех убить?<br/>
Тишина. И мальчишка не смотрел на него по-прежнему, но Радеро выглядел все более довольным. Почти веселым, и таким же с оттенком веселья был задумчивый голос в голове у Клавдия.<br/>
+Брат, ты знаешь, что он тебя пытался съесть? Вместо тиранида, потому что зоантропы несъедобны…+<br/>
— Твои знания помогут нам, — это библиарий сказал вслух. Выпрямился и кивнул Клавдию — пойдем. Оставим его. </p>
  <p>— Съесть? — спросил Клавдий уже в коридоре. — Сначала съесть, потом то ли убить, то ли убиться.<br/>
— Он защищал своих, — покачал головой Радеро. — Как мог. Людей подулья очень давно никто не спасал, оставив одних в темноте с тиранидами. Но он действительно хорошо все знает. Я пойду, брат, перенесу образы на карты. </p>
  <p>Клавдий посмотрел в приоткрытую дверь, где молодая девушка-серв склонилась над кроватью, проверяя состояние подульевика и вытирая ему лицо — похоже, от слез.<br/>
Потом повернулся, собираясь отдать приказ.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Тишина белого храма обволакивала своей торжественностью, и звук легких шагов слишком нечеловечески тяжелого тела задавал ритм, но не нарушал ее. Мариил, капеллан Ордена-наследника Кровавых Ангелов, подошел к алтарю и поставил чашу. Неслышный для человека, но различимый для Астартес звон металла о камень возвестил о начале утренней молитвы.<br/>
<i>Славься, Отец, потому что мы несем мирам Твой свет.<br/>
Гневайся, Отец, потому что Твой гнев нашей яростью сокрушает врагов.<br/>
Смилуйся, Отец, потому что эта война — ради мира Империума Человечества.<br/>
Будь с нами, Отец, а мы пронесем Твою кровь через тысячелетия. </i><br/>
Мариил замолчал и вместе с ним замолчали братья, дети полного солнечного света мира-рая. Братья, с которыми у него теперь одно лицо, одна кровь, одна душа. Выйдя из саркофага, он забыл прошлое и свое имя, как забывали все они.<br/>
Но в архивных документах он все еще был Граком.<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>